The breakup at Midnight
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: What happens after Sam and Freddie entered the elevator? Read to find out, this is what I think should have happened.  : Enjoy!


**Just a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who read and reviewed. You guys are so sweet and nice with your comments, thank you! Also, a shoutout to MissSeddie (My friend on fb) for reviewing on almost all of my stories, you rock! :D Those of you from _Tumblr_, thanks for reading hahahah :) And yeah, I really appreciate all the positive feedback, but please give me some comments on how to improve too.**

**Love ya all 3 less than 3 (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Based on iLove You. This is what I wished would happen! I do not own iCarly. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

"It's 10.30…" I fished out my pearphone and told her, hoping she would read my mind.

"Wanna break up at midnight?" she took the words right out of my mouth.

I smirked at her, "That works!"

"Okay!" she took my hand and led me back into the elevator.

We started kissing in the elevator and it was amazing. I was trying to savor this moment as much as I can because I knew that in less than two hours, I was going to end the best relationship I ever had with the most beautiful girl in the world.

Our kiss was both passionate and sweet; my hands lingered on the small of her back while her hands softly rested on my arms comfortably. We were too caught up in our kiss that we did not realize the elevator stopped on the eighth floor.

She pulled away from our kiss and asked, "So… Where do you wanna go to spend our last moment of our relationship?"

I grabbed her wrist lightly and led her out. I turned around her to give her my signature smirk that I knew she loved. She gave me a confused look but it was soon replaced with a small smile on her lips.

We stood in front of the fire escape, where we had our first kiss. This was probably the same place where we will have our last one. My heart sank when I thought this.

I took my seat at the ladder while Sam sat on the window grill. I suddenly had a wave of nostalgia. This was the exact same position that we had when we first kissed. Sam was looking out at the cold Seattle night. The busy street below contradicted with the silence we had up here.

I studied her face carefully. I never noticed how long and luxurious her eyelashes were. She had a flawless, zit free complexion. Before we started dating, I did not take the time to study Sam Puckett. Now, I would spend hours admiring her face. My eyes travelled down to her lips. They still look luscious despite our numerous kisses. I will definitely miss those two lips. She let out and audible sigh and her long eyelashes swept across her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes.

She slowly turned to me and smirked.

_God, I love her smirk. _

"Dude, will you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out!"

I chuckled and was secretly glad that the awkward silence was broken.

"Can't help but stare at your beautiful face." I grinned at her.

Earning a blush from her, I couldn't help but feel triumph. At least I knew that I would still have that effect on her.

"We're breaking up in about an hour and you're making this too difficult to do so."

She was right, so I tried to change the topic. "You know, after we break up, can we try to keep things from being awkward between us?"

"Duh! I will still call you names and constantly beat you up."

"Good." I chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow, "Good?"

"It would be too weird for you not to make my life miserable all the time!"

"Yeah…" she grinned. "But I'm really gonna miss you a lot, nub."

"And you were the one who said that I was making the breakup difficult…" I mumbled.

"Were you lying just now?"

"About what?"

"About you loving me."

"Of course not, I thought over it every night since we started dating. Sure, dating you is a rollercoaster. It's unpredictable and crazy. But I enjoyed it, a lot. There are ups and downs, the fights and the kisses. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked down, trying to keep the tears that were at the brim of my eyes from spilling over. I blinked several times and when I made sure I was okay, I looked up at Sam.

Tears were cascading down her cheeks. I could tell she was trying to stop it but to no avail. My heart wrenched painfully. I got up and placed my hand on her cheeks. My thumb caressed the bottom of her left eye and tried to wipe them away. But this made her cry even more. She started to shake vigorously and more tears flowed down her face. This was the first time Sam had ever broken down in front of me.

I wrapped my strong arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into my embrace. I hugged her tightly and stroked her beautiful blonde hair. I started to feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

I know we both didn't want to break up. We literally confessed out loud that we both love each other. And the next minute we're going to break up? I'm not going to let this happen.

I pulled away from our hug and looked at her tear stained face. "Sam, Sam, listen to me…"

She looked up and I continued, "I'm not going to break up with you. I did not know what I was thinking when we agreed to break up. I love you Sam, and I know you do too. So why are we even doing this to each other?"

"But, if we can't click, why—"

"Who says we don't click? Even way before we were dating, we had tons of fun hanging out together. Cupcake slam, meatgolf, those iCarly segments? And these are just a few.

"Our relationship isn't only about us dating, it's also our amazing friendship. So Sam, can I please be your boyfriend and best friend again?"

More tears started to stream down and I started getting worried. But there was a small smile that formed immediately after and she said, "Of course, you nub."

Later I earned a punch in the arm from her, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


End file.
